


Plotbunnies for adoption

by ladycat713



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plotbunny thread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycat713/pseuds/ladycat713
Summary: I'm posting some ideas I had in order to get people with writing talent to take them home  and turn them into a story in this brand new fandom. Also if you have a idea  you want added mention it in the comments and I'll eta. These won't be fully fleshed but hopefully will help kick things off. Anything I add after the initial post will be transferred to a new chapter but only after this has moved off the front page of this category because others have posted fiction for us to read. Any plotbunnies without someone else's name are mine.BTW http://ew.com/tv/2018/05/07/good-girls-renewed-season-2/amp/?__twitter_impression=true





	1. Chapter 1

Rio is so absorbed in watching Beth do something like getting something out from under a cabinet or fixing the sink ( they walked in while this was happening) and is staring at her ass so intently that he starts to fall over and one of his crew stops him from hitting the floor by grabbing his hood.

////////////////

Alternative meetings 

Rio is in the grocery store when they rob it. He could be there because he launders money there or just getting groceries.He starts flirting with Beth. 

Rio first sees Beth when she took out her anger on Dean's car lot. He could be there because Dean launders money or there was a special car for sale there , like a classic since Rio makes enough that he wouldn't need to buy cheap.

Dean owes Rio money somehow. It could be where he either is still around or Dean has skipped town and left Beth with the mess.

///////////

Rio is at a family dinner and his mother or grandmother has the feeling that he is interested in someone and grills him. Also they want more children in the family and don't care if they are blood related. 

////////

I know it's not much but hopefully it will help spark something.

============================


	2. Everything added after initial post on April 7th

ETA plotbunny by MidnightMargaritas April ,8th

Rio and Beth are making out in her house when Dean pulls into the driveway. Rio steps out through the back, but lingers. Dean has a change of conscience and comes clean about his cancer lie to Beth. Rio bursts back in the house and beats Dean up, partly to defend Beth, partly because his wife had passed from cancer, and sees Dean’s lie as an offense to her memory (I based the deceased wife part off of Rio occasionally wearing a ring on his ring finger in some of the episodes).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Added April 9th Beth needs an alibi , Rio provides it. Perhaps by showing up behind her when the FBI is questioning her about where she was.

Added April 10th altered slightly on 11th Beth and Rio are in a car together , maybe casing a place . For some reason they can't leave ( exit blocked by truck , battery died , etc) . She tells him to get in the back and then starts messing around as a cover . If they are interrupted, tell the person , she has kids and a soon to be ex at home and no privacy or time for getting a room. They can continue or not , they can also not be interrupted. This can also be started because they see someone who will recognize him. Main thing is it starts as a ploy and shifts into not a ploy .This ploy turns into not a ploy can also be done to fool the FBI agent because Beth sees him coming either during the scene where Rio suggests telling the agent they are having sex or after.The agent can then tap on the window and interrupt or see them making out and walk away.

o

///////  
Added April 10th Rio has a picture of Beth on his phone. Who finds it is up to you ( Beth, Annie , Ruby, Dean, his crew , the FBI ). Also up to you if it's pre or post sexual relationship . The post sexual relationship picture can have something like a picture of her sleeping or something that shows that she's naked but doesn't show nudity like a picture showing above her breasts and up. Added April 10th Dean has a gambling problem . He lost the money underground gambling and repaid it with the mortgage money. Either he starts to gamble again or he goes to his criminal connections to see if he can hire someone to find out what Beth is up to. Since he suspects that she's committing crimes , he doesn't want and to use a real PI. His connection tells him he's retiring and hands him over to the person now handling things, Rio. They , of course , recognize each other.

/////////////////////

Added April 10th  
ETA plotbunny by shathereal

I'm willing to bet Rio kept her strand of pearls. But would he give them back? That's an idea I'm kicking around but haven't gotten anywhere with.

/////////////////////

Added April 11th I don't really know much about the soul mates verse where the first words your soulmate speaks to you is written on your skin. In this , Beth has words on her skin, so does Rio but covered them up with a tattoo for whatever reason , maybe not wanting to be hung up on finding a soul mate, Dean has no words. Dean sees Beth when they are younger and pretty much becomes obsessed with having her . He finds out her words and says them to her and then later has the first words she says to him tattooed on his body.

Added April 12th Rio asks Beth to help with a personal problem, the problem being that He has to go to a family wedding and given what has happened at family gatherings before he will be grilled about why he isn't married yet and they will try to set him up with every unmarried woman they know unless he has a date. Bonus if he asks her to help him pick out a suit since something happened to his old one. Also bonus if he's not only doing this for the stated reason but because he is interested in her and wants an excuse to basically go on a date.

Added 4/20 Beth and Rio are messing around in public ( car, picnic table, etc) and get arrested because the cop thinks she's a Booker hired by a gangbanger type. Because it's an incredibly busy night ( a riot or something after a sporting event) they don't get processed . They do get a phone call and Beth calls Annie for help. Stan sees Beth , makes some noise and gets her and Rio released without ever seeing him by pointing out he knows she isn't a hooker which means there's no john. Annie walks up just as they are leaving together.Fill in details like Stan seeing Rio after cutting them loose or not and realizing the criminal connections to Ruby.

Added 4/20 Rio's appearance is a deliberate costume so that he can disappear if necessary .That includes the tattoo ,it's a fake. However his interest in Beth is all too real . She finds out either by accident or because he tells her.His interest in Beth has kind of screwed up his master plan.

Added 4/ 22 Either Beth or Rio is in police or federal custody and needs to be rescued by the other. For some reason the ideas that pop into my head involve Beth being involved in a car wreck ( either by accident or while trying to ditch the cops) and has to be rescued from a hospital. And Beth's rescue of Rio involves her using a window cleaning platform and a glass cutter to rescue him from a federal building. These may have been influenced by the fact that they are rerunning Leverage.

Also added 4/22 songfic suggestion Feelin Love by Paula Cole https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YmWMkZoRIw Rio pops up at Beth's house and she's listening to this song and starts dancing to it . He watches at first . The three possible paths are wait until the song is over and then come in and pretend he didn't see her dancing , go home and take a cold shower or walk over to her and join in .

Added 4/23 Beth and Rio are having one of their meetings in her house and Dean walks in , observes for a while and then explodes with oh my god , there wasn't this much sex involved when I was screwing my secretary ! , walks out ranting .

Added April 26th someone attempts to rob the ladies and one of the robbers looks at them and then asks Beth her name and when she says Beth , says shit this is Rio's woman and gives them back anything stolen and runs. This can precede a sexual relationship (which would be even more awkward) and have it be thought that because of rumors about the way Rio behaves around Beth. Another possibility have it where someone goes after Beth because they know or think she's with Rio.

Added April 26th Rio's men get sick of his behavior after the kind of break up and kidnap both of them , lock them in a room together with supplies and a bathroom and leave a note saying they will be back in three days and to work their deal out.

Added April 27th Beth had a dark childhood .Annie is actually her daughter and they were adopted by a couple who thought that it would be better for Annie and Beth to be raised as sisters.Annie is unaware of all this.Beth has pretty much self hypnotized herself into forgetting her past. She married Dean while searching for stability and wanting children she could keep. Her stable world getting rocked by Dean's infidelity and his taking out three mortgages starts making her trauma start to surface. Boomer attacking Annie didn't help .

eta April 29th Rio kick starting Beth's sex drive into gear is having some odd effects as well.

Added April 29th alternative meeting When Beth says she wants a sledgehammer , there isn't one in the house . Drunk Beth takes an Uber ( or Annie and Ruby can take her ) to get one , when she gets to the register , Rio is right behind her ( store could be combo hardware / grocery store ( yes , they exist , I live across the street from one) and be picking up something quick to eat . The clerk casually says doing some home improvement and her response I'm going to destroy my cheating husbands office and then turn him into a spot on the rug. Rio is intrigued by this and catches up to her , he points out that if she kills her husband , she'll be a prime suspect.He then asks her to dinner.

 


	3. Everything added after April 30th

Added May 1 season finale end scene . Realizing she wants to kill Dean more then she fears any possibility of Rio killing her, she tells Rio to stop being so melodramatic, she's not killing him , Dean starts saying something , she yells at him to shut up and says if the kids didn't still like you , you'd be dead not to mention I'd be the first one they suspect if you turned up dead. Rio looks at her , asks what did he do this time? She responds , Rio expresses contempt. They have a conversation about why she thought he was going to kill her.

Added May 4th Beth finds out that Dean screwed up the kids future credit as well as his and theirs . Reaction can come at any time. If in finale can have Beth come in holding the opened mail proving he did that. Rio starts trying to be intimidating but Beth is so pissed she just marches over and grabs the gun away from him , looks at Rio and says I'll get back to you then starts in on Dean.

Added May 4th two what ifs , what if Boomer has died after being hit and going through the coffee table. What if shot up guys gun had been removed before reposting him in Beth's house. This could have him and Annie getting together. I can't remember his name ( i suck at names and I have a killer migraine so that doesn't help , if you know tell me and I'll change it.

Added May 5th Beth is desperate for a job after Dean screwed everything up. It could be at the point where she lost the house and is living in an apt with the kids after selling everything she could. She's got enough for a few months but doesn't want to get to the razor's edge. Also Dean is refusing to pay for anything unless she forgives him and comes back to him. Because of her lack of paid work history and now crappy credit history , she's having a hard time. While waiting to apply for a job , she ends up talking to another woman and Beth having a photographic memory comes up. The other woman tells her about a job she heard about through her sketchy brother . It requires a woman with photographic memory to visit a crime boss ( Rio , who also has a photographic memory for this) and pass on and receive info. This also requires ignoring anything you know about the for profit prison system trying to squeeze every dime they can from people . Also I have no idea whether or not conjugal visits are still a thing but let's pretend they are  
. Also the previous method for passing info got cut off for some reason.Also she's not expected to have sex with him as part of her job.

Added May 5th how Rio found out who they were . He got access to the surveillance video and was attracted to Beth's curves , he guessed they had cased the joint and watched more video until he saw her and was able to find her using that.

Added May 5th what if they robbed a store Annie had worked at previously. If it is also laundering money have it be where they get indebted to a different gang ( no violence against them or forcing them into sex) and they meet Rio's gang at some kind of gang meet.The women end up working for Rio because the original gang leader wants to get rid of them because he sees them as trouble , one of the women reminds of his mother in appearance who he's terrified of , etc. He gets Rio to take them somehow.

Added May 5th what would be different if Boomer never saw Annie's tattoo during the robbery ? Like for instance Ruby or Beth was the one who got the cash.

Added May 8th plotbunny by majorstallmadge

You can change as much as you want but Beth meets Rio (for the first time or not) in a high end BDSM Club where Beth eventually agrees to be Rio’s sub because she is hot for him and finally found in the Club what truly turns her on. Lots of sex and crazy expensive gifts that go from jewelry to clothes (mostly for their scenes).

 


	4. Everything after May 08

Added May 10th do Beth's story to the fbi agent as if it were the way they really met except with more detail and looks inside both of their heads.

Added May 14th Plotbunny left by Britt  
From a bethrioshipper on Tumblr: An AU in which Beth is forced to take a job as stripper (instead of becoming a criminal) to undo Dean's mess and she just so happens to begin working at Rio's favorite strip joint. Which then leads to him buying private lap dances and securing her as his stripper ('cause he's a jealous dude and doesn't want anyone else looking at what's his.)

Added May 14th the above plotbunny left by Britt would work especially well if one of the factors altered was that Beth was the only one in desperate need of money but Annie and Ruby weren't in a position to help her they just weren't desperate as well. Or you could have it where Beth does some else out of desperation and gets away with it by herself ( like rob a bank ) and that daring crime brings her to Rio's attention.

a

Added May 15th Plotbunny left by Britt 

From a bethrioshipper on Tumblr: Beth has secret body insecurity issues (Dean had always made her feel bad for her overlarge breasts) and Rio seeks to right her mental image of herself. Dean is an idiot and Beth is gorgeous. She deserves a man who appreciates her inner and outer beauty.

Added May 18th  
Beth finds out about Dean's screwups after his death. Whether it's suicide , accident or murder ( like someone connected to his mistress kills him) can change factors . Suicide for instance , would not pay out on life insurance.Beth can meet Rio because he had a deal with Dean where he paid to use his cars to smuggle counterfeit cash. You can also have it where he just runs off ( mistress may be or not included) .


	5. Everything after March 4

Added March 04 from Jhill88

Can I suggest two plot bunnies?? Ones from one of the trailers for season 2 the other is an ending I wished happened after episode 10

One being when Beth asks "do you know who I am." Being with the king has it's advantages especially watching the fear in people's eyes when the encounter the queen. Basically someone tried to sort Beth and she asks them if they know who she is and really enjoys telling them

The ending I wished happened. After choosing to not shot Rio or Dean, Dean's left tied to the table while Rio and Beth get in on in the next room. This one is totally XXX rated as Beth gets some payback for how Dean treated her so he hears every dirty thing Beth and Rio does. Lol I'm evil I guess

Hope you include these

 

😸😸😸😸😸😸

Added March 5 from gloryyandgory 

I have a couple, one I've posted about on tumblr, the other was just in my head.

1\. Beth and Rio have been together for a while, Beth’s parents come to town unexpectedly. she’s always been ‘the good daughter' and knows they’ll react badly to their relationship (especially her father who’s very protective) but decides it’s time to introduce them anyway. (DRAMA ENSUES)

2\. Annie, and Beth's parents had fertility problems before they were born. It drove a wedge between them, the mom ended up having an affair, and got pregnant with Beth. They decided to stay together and raise the baby, and by some miracle, had Annie years later (hints why they're so far apart in age). Beth, and Annie have no idea, and the kicker is that Beth's biological father is wanted criminal (or maybe even a rival gang leader?) They find out somehow, Beth meet's him, and begins to understand why she is the way she is.

😻😻😻😻😻😻😻😻

From sweetleaf posted March 08

prompt: beth has learned about dean's affair and losing money and wants revenge. she enters a shady bar and asks if there's anyone who can rattle him up, not kill him, but scare him enough to be a model husband and father again. they give her rio's number, as he's the perfect man for the job. but rio and his gand are in too deep so it doesn't end with just threats. some of rio's gang or the rival one extort dean and rio is trying to help beth control the situation while being loyal to his people and being convinved that dean deserves everything that's coming to him. rio and beth meet in secret, abandoned parking lots, breaking into her house and they develop an illicit but hot flirting thing while they try to navigate the deep hole they are all in

 

#####################

Posted by Charlotte on March 13th even though I didn't check my inbox to add until the 19th

 

I have a prompt please: There's a charity auction at the school to raise funds. Beth offers herself as a "slave for the day" and will provide services like cooking, cleaning, babysitting etc. The bidding reaches a respectable $200 and just when the hammer is about to go down, someone at the back of the room bids $10,000. It's Rio.

😸😸😸😸😸😸😸😸😸😸😸


End file.
